Gaku Washio
is of the Gaorangers. Biography Gaoranger Gaku is a 23-year-old (33 as for the Great Legend War in Gokaiger) former Self Defense Force pilot. He was the first Gaoranger to be chosen who worked a year alone with only Tetomu. Tetomu recruited him during a flight mission, and he became missing in action. Because of this, he bleached his hair to become less recognizable. As a pilot, he is good at skydiving and English and his hobby is playing the ukulele. At first, Gaku was very serious and humorless, he was upset that Kakeru has been chosen as leader instead of him and he was demoted to second-in-command. As time went on, Gaku opened up, and became especially close to Kakeru, often teasing him good nature. Gaku is the one who insisted that the Gaorangers refer to each other by color and not use their personal names. Being his Power Animal a bird, Gaku refuses to eat bird meat (he seems to be the only one to have this tendency; neither Soutarou nor Kai have shown any problem eating cow meat and fish, respectively). He is in charge of forming any leftover parts for the Gaorangers' mecha formations. After the final battle, he returned to the Air Force and his natural hair color. Gaku has a tendency to speak in English with a clear Japanese accent still in his words. Gaoranger vs. Super Sentai to be added Gaoranger vs. Gorenger to be added Hurricaneger vs. Gaoranger Gaku, along with the other core Gaorangers got their powers stolen by the Space Ninja Group Jakanja and were held as hostage. His team was saved by the Hurricanegers, and got their powers back when Tsukumaro arrives. Gokaiger Legend War Years later, Gaku fought alongside not only his own team, but every single Sentai ranger in existence, against the Empire of Zangyack when it attacked the Earth in the Great Legend War. After fighting against hundreds of Gormin and their Zgormin commanders. AkaRenger noticed the fleet moving towards them, he gathered all the Rangers together and gave them the order to sacrifice their powers to wipe out the first invasion's armada. The GaoYellow powers are later used by Luka Millfy via the Ranger Keys. Farewell Space Pirates After the Gokaigers defeated the Zangyack, Marvelous returned the Ranger Keys to their original owners. It is assumed Gaku and his team have their powers back. Super Hero Taisen and Carrangers, are sent to the dimensional rift by Kamen Rider Decade.]] , Megarangers, Timerangers, and GoGo-V, emerge through a dimensional wall.]] Gaku, alongside his team (bar GaoSilver), among the majority of the Super Sentai heroes, was caught up in the "Super Hero Taisen" incident which eventually resulted in the Super Sentai teams and Kamen Riders joining forces to defeat both Dai-Zangyack and Dai-Shocker. During the final battle, he is seen fighting a Shocker Combatman. Zyuohger vs. Ninninger GaoYellow appeared with his team among the first 38 Super Sentai whom collectively empowered Wild Tousai Shuriken King in its fight against the titanic Gillmarda, granting the Ninningers and Zyuohgers the power to perform the Zyuoh Ninnin Super Sentai Burst which destroyed Gillmarda with the combined power of all 40 Super Sentai. Super Sentai Strongest Battle Gaku joined the Super Sentai Strongest Battle as a member of Flying Team. It’s unknown whether he participated in any of the matches, but his team was eliminated after losing the second round against the Swordsman Team. Super Sentai Versus Series Theater Gaku's appearances in the "Versus Series", Gaoranger vs. Super Sentai and Hurricaneger vs. Gaoranger, are featured in the Super Sentai Versus Series Theater, hosted by the heroes of Tensou Sentai Goseiger. Moune (Gosei Yellow) also dresses as Gaku in the Gaoranger cosplay. Video game appearances Gaoranger video game GaoYellow appears with his team in the ''Hyakujuu Sentai Gaoranger'' video game. Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O *'Profile' :Gaku Washio/GaoYellow: to be added Super Sentai Battle Base GaoYellow is among the vast pantheon of Rangers which are available in the mobile game Super Sentai Battle Base. Super Sentai Legend Wars GaoYellow appears with his team among all Sentai in the mobile game Super Sentai Legend Wars. Hyakujuu Sentai Gaoranger in Super Sentai Legacy Wars.png|Gaoranger as seen in Super Sentai Legend Wars GaoYellow Power Animals *GaoEagle *GaoBear & GaoPolar Arsenal *G-Phone *Beast King Sword **Gao Jewels *Eagle Sword *Feather Cutters Ranger Key The is Gaku Washio's personal Ranger Key and what became of his powers after he along with the rest of the 34 Super Sentai sacrificed their powers to end the Great Legend War. This key along with the majority of the Ranger Keys were collected by the Red Pirates and later used by the Gokaigers. The GaoYellow Ranger Key was mainly used by Luka Millfy (Gokai Yellow), who used it to fight as GaoYellow. It was also used by Captain Marvelous (Gokai Red) on one occasion. *When the first three Gokaigers became the Gaorangers while fighting Cosmic Kenpō Master Pachacamac XIII. *When the Gokaigers became the Gaorangers while fighting against the Sneak Brothers' Gormin Sailors. *When the Gokaigers became the Gaorangers while fighting against Action Commander Bowser. *When the Gokaigers became the Gaorangers while fighting against Action Commander Zakyura. *Marvelous became GaoYellow as part of an all-yellow change on Christmas Eve to defeat a duo of Dogormin. *As part of a bombardment of changes in the final battle with Emperor Ackdos Gill. The Gaoranger keys, along with all the Ranger Keys of the first 33 Super Sentai, were briefly taken by the Black Cross King and turned into Ranger puppets that were fought by the Gokaigers and the Goseigers. Splitting up, the puppet GaoYellow was defeated as part of a group of surviving Yellow warrior keys by Gokai Yellow and Super Gosei Yellow. After Zangyack were finally defeated, the Gokaigers gave the Ranger Keys back to their rightful owners. Gaku received his key and became GaoYellow once more. Gallery Prwf-yellowf.png|A Female version of GaoYellow as seen in Gokaiger. Imitations A copy of GaoYellow was created by Copy Org as part of the Copy Sentai Copyranger. Org copies of the Gaorangers, Copy Org created these clones with horns, they were killed by the special attacks of the Gaorangers. A shadow-clone GaoYellow was created by Dorodoro's ninja powers as part of the Shade Rangers. The Gaorangers could not destroy these shadows without killing themselves in the process. After GaoRed used his Falcon Summoner to kill Dorodoro, the Shaderangers then disappeared. Fifth Spear, Sargain disguised himself as Gaku as well as using his G-Phone to become GaoYellow along with four other Seven Dark Spears to make the Hurricanegers and Gouraigers believe the Gaorangers were evil. Behind the scenes Portrayal Gaku Washio is portrayed by . As GaoYellow, his suit actor was & Notes *Gaku shares his first name with Gaku Hoshikawa (FiveRed) of Chikyuu Sentai Fiveman. *His surname literally means "eagle" in Japanese. *He is the fifth Male Sentai Yellow with a female counterpart until the future. **Excluding his successor, male Yellow Rangers would only appear on ranger teams with two female rangers in future adaptations. *He is the first Yellow ranger to be a leader (but later resigned), followed by Ran Uzaki. **He is also the fifth Sentai leader who isn't a Red ranger, the first was Daigo's grandson, second was Tsuruhime, third was Kouichirou Endou, and fourth was Yuri. Appearances * Hyakujuu Sentai Gaoranger **''Quest 01: The Lion, Roars!!'' **''Quest 02: The Divine Spirit-King Rises!!'' **''Quest 03: The Eagle Vanishes!!'' **''Quest 04: The Two Who Never Give Up!!'' **''Quest 05: The Mountain Moves!!'' **''Quest 06: Bison in Love!!'' **''Quest 07: The Dream Talks!!'' **''Quest 08: The Dog, Runs!!'' **''Quest 09: The Twins Smile'' **''Quest 10: The Moon Beckons!!'' **''Quest 11: Father, Proceeds'' **''Quest 12: Which is the Real One!?'' **''Quest 13: The Baby's First Cry Freezes'' **''Quest 14: The Soul Bird Cries'' ** Hyakujuu Sentai Gaoranger vs. Super Sentai **''Quest 15: The Ogre Howls!!'' **''Quest 16: The Magic Flute Roars!'' **''Quest 17: The Elephant Vanishes...'' **''Quest 18: The Demon Beast Armament!!'' **''Quest 19: The Bison Retires!?'' **''Quest 20: The Maiden is Captured!!'' **''Quest 21: Rouki, Perplexed'' **''Quest 22: The Giant Bull is Broken!!'' **''Quest 23: Rouki Dies!?'' **''Quest 24: The Silver Wolf Flashes!!'' **''Quest 25: The Third Ogre Princess Arrives'' **''Quest 26: Rouki Returns'' **''Quest 27: The Chick Pouts'' **''Quest 28: Secrets, Handed Down!!'' **''Quest 29: The Deer Heals'' **''Quest 30: The Full Moon Kills the Wolf!'' **''Quest 31: The Hundred-Beast Squadron, Annihilated!!'' **''Hyakujuu Sentai Gaoranger Gao Access CD: "Gao Panda Appears!!"'' **''Quest 32: Three Creatures Eat!!'' **''Quest 33: A Boy Prays'' **''Quest 34: The Mighty Org Weeps!'' **''Quest 35: The Beast King Swords, Plundered'' **''Quest 36: The Warriors Dance'' **''Quest 37: Yabaiba Burns'' **''Quest 38: The Divine Spirit-King's Peak Decisive Battle'' **''Quest 39: The God Takes Away'' **''Quest 40: Sky Island, Destroyed'' **''Hyakujuu Sentai Gaoranger: The Fire Mountain Roars'' **''Quest 41: Santa Came'' **''Quest 42: The Org Ninja Invasion!'' **''Quest 43: The Lion Burns Hot'' **''Quest 44: Gao’s Rock Falls'' **''Quest 45: Fighting Until the End'' **''Quest 46: The New Year Attacks'' **''Quest 47: The Steam Engine Roars!'' **''Quest 48: Those Guys Return to Life'' **''Quest 49: The Matrix Closes'' **''Quest 50: The Hundred Beasts Die'' **''Final Quest: The Hundred Beasts Roar!!'' * Ninpu Sentai Hurricaneger vs. Gaoranger * GoGo Sentai Boukenger vs. Super Sentai * Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger **''Ep. 1: The Space Pirates Appear'' ** Gokaiger Goseiger Super Sentai 199 Hero Great Battle * Kamen Rider × Super Sentai: Super Hero Taisen * Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger **''Ep. 29: The Monarch of the Monarchs'' ** Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger vs. Ninninger: Message from the Future from Super Sentai }} See also External links *GaoYellow at the [http://www.dice-o.com/ Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O official website] *GaoYellow at the Dice-O Wiki Category:Sentai Ranger Category:Sentai Yellow Category:Sentai second-in-command Category:Gaorangers Category:Sentai Sword-users Category:Resurrected Sentai Rangers Category:Sentai Male Rangers Category:Sentai 4 Category:Sentai Leaders who step down Category:Sentai Animal-themed Rangers Category:Sentai Bird-themed Rangers Category:Characters portrayed by Yasuhiro Takeuchi Category:Sentai Leader Category:Sentai Characters who speak English Category:Hair-Dyed Rangers